


You're the hottest guy here babe

by asnackdriver



Category: Flip Zimmerman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, this was written for a male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Hey, Mel! Would u consider writing a Flip fic/imagine with a male reader? You can make it abt anything u want. I just, as a gay who's really into Flip, would love to have one I feel like I can put myself into. Especially in ur wonderful writing :)Thank you so much for your sweet words and I hope you like it! My intent was for Flip to woo you like you deserve. He knows he looks like ‘trade’ but he’s absolutely sincere with his feelings.





	You're the hottest guy here babe

lt had been a long day and you had stopped by the local hang out spot. It acted as a quiet gathering place for just about everyone through the week, the weekends were a different story. It was the 70′s after all and it was great mix of people, cheap drinks, laid back atmosphere, and the best dj around.

You slid onto one of the bar stools and smiled as the bartender immediately sat your usual order in front of you. Sighing as you sipped at your drink, you relaxed and let the stresses of the day fade away.

Until you noticed someone you had never seen before at one of the booths. He shot you a sideways grin when he noticed you, immediately making your stomach flip. You hadn’t been looking to find Mr. tall, dark, and handsome but, when fate stared you in the face, you went with it. You smile back, feeling heat rush up your cheeks before you turn and gulp the rest of your drink.

You start to try and talk yourself out of the fluttering in your stomach. “He was staring at that girl on the other side of the bar, or maybe her friend. No way was he checking me out.”

After shaking your head, hoping to force the last bit of giddy out of you, you hold up your hand to signal the bartender. Before you can get his attention you see a full drink being slid toward you. Your eyes followed the hand all the way up that strong flannel clad arm to the broad shoulders of none other than Mr. tall, dark, and handsome.

“Your glass was empty and I thought you might like another.” He smirked and you felt those pesky butterflies knocking into each other in your stomach.

He sat on the stool next to you, crowding into your space from the sheer size of him. “I’m Flip.” His eyes were soft and kind as he held his hand out in greeting.

Trying to suppress the shaking of your own you held your hand out and shook his. “Hi I’m y/n.”

You felt your cheeks blazing again. Flip’s eyes soften as he looks you over. “So what’s your story? Married, girlfriend….. partner?” He tried to be discreet about it, the Stonewall riots had only been a few years ago.

“Um, no I’m single. I split with my boyfriend a few months ago.” Flip’s shoulders relaxed as he lit up a cigarette. “Yeah I’ve been single a while too.” He exhaled before leaning a little closer. “I apologize if I’m being too forward but, you’re one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking at you earnestly. “I’m not looking for a hook up. I-I mean yes you’re incredibly fucking hot but, I don’t want you to think I’m one of those guys. I’ve been with both women and men.”

He knew the way he looked was suspicious to a lot of the men he approached but it was his style and he was comfortable, besides he wanted people to like him for who he was, not how he dressed.

You smile at him trying to fumble over his words and Flip was certain his heart had jumped into his throat.

You two spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. When the bartender yells “last call” you sighed and started to pull on your coat. You asked for your tab and the bartender tells you it’s been covered. You look at Flip who was giving you that stomach twisting smirk of his. You felt the heat creep into your cheeks again as you thanked him profusely.

Flip pulled his coat on and walked out to the parking lot with you. As you stepped to open your car door you were stopped by his strong hand reaching for yours, pulling your attention to him.

“Listen, I had a really nice time tonight with you. I-um-I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me sometime. You know… on a date.”

You felt his hands get clammy and could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed nervously. Squeezing his hand gently you smile and say “Yes, of course.”

Flip smiles and it melts you to your core. Acting on impulse you reach your hand to the back of his neck and pull him into a scorching kiss. One of his hands slid to your waist to pull you closer as his tongue slipped past your lips, tasting you.

Before you can get further, Flip pulls away and puts his forehead to yours. “Fuck, I really want you but, I want to do this right.” He slides a finger under your chin to tilt your face toward his, leaving a sweet kiss to your lips.

“It’s late and we both have work in the morning.” He kissed you again softly. “Dinner, at Hoffman’s on Maple Dr., this Friday at 7.” He kissed you again, massaging your lips with his, hoping to coax a yes from yours.

You nodded “Yes absolutely, I’ll be there.” Flip kissed you again sweetly before opening your car door for you to slide in. He shut the door gently behind you and waved as you pull away.

As Flip climbed into his truck he couldn’t help but wonder how he was going to sleep tonight with this buzzing of excitement. He wasn’t sure how he’d make it to Friday either. For the first time in a long time he felt alive, like the world had sent you there tonight just for him.


End file.
